Hot Tub
by tag58
Summary: Sweet, happy, smutty Shenko one-shot set during the ME3 Citadel DLC... They put the hot tub to its best possible use... Very, very PWP!


_A/N - At the risk of being labeled the Queen of Smut... here's another smutty Shenko moment that developed from a conversation with my awesome beta, StoneburntHeart... Why exactly does Traynor insist a Kaidan-romancing Shepard is looking at her THAT WAY during her visit to the apartment? And how would Kaidan react to Shepard's little display of machismo with James? This fic is my answer to those questions :-) It is **M-rated, unashamedly Shenko PWP and totally NSFW**! You've been warned!_

_Spoilers for ME3 Citadel DLC abound! And thanks as always to Bioware for giving us that awesome piece of fan service and the ME universe in general! I claim nothing, I just like to write smutty fics about it :-)_

* * *

Kaidan found Shepard flopped face-down on the bed in the room they had claimed for their own. He could tell just by watching her from the door that she wasn't asleep but she certainly appeared more exhausted than he had seen her since she had gone toe-to-toe with that Reaper on Rannoch. He raised a brow in surprise and approached the bed silently. He sat on a corner that wasn't occupied by limp woman and placed a gentle palm on the center of her back. He felt the muscles tense under his hand and greeted her, "Shepard?"

"Uggghh," she mumbled her reply face down into the pillow and both his brows shot up. They were on shore leave – what had put her in this state?

"Did something happen while I was at the bar with Garrus and Joker?"

She raised her head enough to move. When she flopped back onto the pillow, she was laying on her right cheek and facing him. She kept her eyes closed and murmured, "James stopped by to see the apartment."

Ok – that was an answer but not an explanation. "And…?" he questioned further.

"And he might have mentioned his pull-up record," she mumbled, rushing through the words.

Despite her poor attempt at evasion, Kaidan spoke fluent Shepard and he quickly did the math. Clearly, James had presented a challenge, and Shepard never backed down from a challenge. He'd really have to have (another) talk with the jarhead. The man had more muscles than brains. Generally, Kaidan was amused by their relationship – they acted like brother and sister despite the flirting – but someone needed to have some sense. Since he knew convincing Shepard to back down from a taunt was a lost cause, perhaps he could get through James' thick head. In the meantime, he needed to deal with the fallout…

"How many?" he asked Shepard while he used both hands to massage her tense back muscles.

"184," she replied around a groan of pleasure-pain.

'184' he mouthed soundlessly in part disbelief, part horror. Thankfully her eyes were closed still and she didn't see it. He continued to work her sore muscles and kept his voice as bland as possible when he replied, "That's a lot of pull-ups," in the biggest understatement of his life.

"Uggghh," she groaned again in agreement and apparently memory.

He continued to rub her back gently and firmly, loosening her sore, overworked muscles, until he was satisfied that he had worked out the biggest knots and her groans were far less frequent. Then he stood up to put the second part of his plan of treatment to action. This apartment had the perfect thing for her current condition – built in hydrotherapy.

When he stood, she lifted her head enough to question, "Kaidan?" but he used a gentle palm between her shoulder blades to press her back down into the pillows.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he walked to the bathroom and started the water to fill the hot tub. On his way back to the bed, he stopped at the closet and removed his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the shelves. Old habits die hard, and he'd spent most of his adult life in the military after all…

When Shepard opened her eyes, she was treated to her favorite view – Kaidan stood at the bedside, fully naked. Since he was standing and she was still flat on the bed in comfortable relaxed splendor from his massage, her position gave her _quite_ the interesting perspective, and she couldn't help but smile… a slow sensual smile that she knew would communicate her thoughts as clearly as if she had spoken. She licked her lips in anticipation as she watched him sink onto the bed beside her, and she even made the effort to stir and reach for him. Once again, she felt his gentle hand on her back cautioning her to still, and she flopped back in willing indulgence.

He leaned over and kissed her, a gentle meeting of the lips, a light brush of greeting, and it wasn't enough. She opened her mouth under his, tried to draw him in, get a real kiss, but he evaded her. She gave a frustrated sigh that turned to pleasure quickly when he sat back up but his hands went to the hem of her tank and began to draw it up her back. When he reached her shoulders, she complied with the silent request of his hands and raised her arms above her head so he could pull the top off completely. She smiled again in pleasure when the movement caused no twinges of pain… She was sore, but there was no sharp pain. It was an improvement. She felt his hands at her waist now, drawing her shorts down, and she lifted her hips to help. When he had her down to sports bra and underwear, he moved his hands under her to help her roll to her back.

She complied again, but took advantage of their close contact to throw her arms around his neck and draw him in for the kiss she wanted. This time their lips met and parted and their tongues met in a heated dance that both soothed and aroused. They kissed, exploring each other, enjoying their shared taste, touch, and scent, while his busy hands moved to the edge of her bra and drew it up over her breasts. He broke their kiss and she sat up enough so that he could remove the bra. His hands came up to cup her breasts and their mouths met again. She trailed her hands down his strong shoulders, over biceps, and closed her hands over his where they held her. They both sighed into their kiss, comprehending the emotion that intimate touch silently communicated.

Shepard moved her hands from his and brought them to his chest, tracing over pecs and nipples, while their kiss went on and on. His hands, however, left her breasts and she mourned their loss for the seconds before she felt them return to her. This time, he traced feather-light touches over her abs, then hooked his thumbs in the elastic band of her panties and tugged. She lifted her hips again and he drew the garment off her. She parted her thighs in welcome, expecting him to shift and lie between them, but he surprised her. His arms came around her shoulders and his legs slid under her thighs and he stood and lifted her into his arms in one strong motion.

She broke their kiss to question him, "Kaidan?" as he began to walk. She realized their destination a moment later and closed her eyes and groaned. She felt a blush spread over her cheeks that had nothing to do with their passion, and sent a quick wish to whatever power that could hear her that Kaidan wouldn't notice. Apparently no one was in to hear her silent prayer, because he stopped moving. When she opened her eyes and met his whiskey ones, they held a question.

"Shepard?" he added voice to the query.

"Ugh, not the hot tub," she groaned in embarrassment, Traynor's visit still in the forefront of her memory.

Kaidan set her down, then turned her into his arms and placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her head to meet his gaze. "Ok… Why not the hot tub?"

"Kaidan, I love you so much," Shepard replied softly, trying to huddle closer into his arms and avoid his scrutiny but he knew her too well. He held her an arm's length away.

"I love you too, Shepard… But why not the hot tub?" he repeated his question patiently.

She sighed and gave in. "Traynor came to visit too," she offered in explanation.

"And…?" he asked, and then he grinned a bit as he remembered they had already done this routine once tonight.

"And she's obsessed with cleanliness," Shepard supplied helpfully, "among other things," she finished in a low mutter.

Kaidan understood the first part well enough, and translated that Traynor had asked to use the hot tub during their visit. A little strange, but not enough to cause this type of reaction… The second part, though, confused him, so he echoed it in a question, "Other things?"

Shepard stared at a spot on the floor, mortified. She rushed through her explanation, "Once she was in the tub, she asked me to find her some bath oils so I grabbed the basket from the closet. I tried to hand it to her without looking but I didn't want to dump it in the water. She thought I was… _peeking_," her face went bright red with her embarrassment now - she could feel the heat of her skin and cursed the complexion of redheads, "I swear I wasn't… But she must have taken it the wrong way. After she teased me about it, she started talking about portable massage wands…" Shepard trailed off with a squeak at that memory.

Kaidan considered himself worthy of a medal when he somehow swallowed his laugh at how – cute – he thought she was in this moment. The idea that his strong, fierce, warrior girlfriend was embarrassed and concerned because she confessed that another woman had hit on her was highly amusing to him. Not that he ever planned to share that private thought with her… He had good self-preservation instincts, and Commander Shepard would never take being called 'cute' without trying to inflict pain in return. Personally, he cheered Traynor for her good taste and felt a little sorry that she'd never get to know just how good it was. He also tucked the information about massage wands away for another day. They'd never played with toys together before, but he wasn't sure she was ready to cross that particular boundary today. Instead of sharing any of that, he kept his voice as bland as possible and asked, "And then what happened?"

"Then I ran away like a coward and let her finish her bath in peace," Shepard finished with irritation rising in her voice.

Since that was the last mood he wanted from her at this time, he headed off the irritation in the best way he knew – he kissed her. While their mouths met and tongues tangled in renewed passion, he shuffled her backward into the bathroom. When they reached the edge of the tub, he broke the kiss and leaned down to turn off the taps and turn on the jets. The tub was filled enough that it wouldn't spill over with two occupants and he nodded in satisfaction. He stepped into the water and drew her down with him.

As she came willingly into his arms and groaned when hot bubbling water soothed sore muscles, he trailed kisses along her throat. He lifted his head and spoke between, "You know what I think?"

"Mmmm?" she moaned her question, in ecstasy from both the water and the feel of his mouth against her skin.

His hands came up to cup her breasts beneath the foaming water and he placed a teasing kiss at the corner of her mouth before he replied, "I think you need a better memory of the hot tub."

She gave the slow sensual smile that was her private look for him and arched into his hands around her breasts. She moved her own mouth to his ear and licked it delicately with her tongue before she spoke in a voice as sensual as her smile had been, "Any ideas, Major?"

He sighed and drew her onto his lap with her thighs spread around him. He spread his hands over her back, low over her hips, and drew her as close as she could be. Her breasts were flush with his chest and between them, hard flesh met softer flesh that was ready for him. He didn't complete the union yet. Instead he joined only their mouths. The kiss was scorching and they fell into it for long moments. When they broke apart to breathe, he finally answered her, "A few…" he murmured before he brought his lips back to hers.

He moved both hands against her breasts again, this time tracing the swells with fingertips rather than cupping in palms, while he continued to eat at her mouth. She ground her hips into his, seeking further contact and being denied, but the contact was teasing pleasure for them both so she settled for it – for now. She moved her hands against his face, his shoulders, his chest, tracing the rivulets of water her fingers found. The kiss went on and on as they both explored each other, senses heightened by the roiling water around them.

When the tension that was growing deep in her abdomen was screaming for relief and she was sure he would take her, finally, and give them both what they needed, he surprised her again. In a single smooth surge of muscle, he lifted her to the side of the tub and swept her legs apart. The contrast of cool air against wet heated skin made her shiver for a moment until he slid between her legs and his breath against skin that was hot and slick with passion turned the shiver into a full blown shudder and she gasped for breath. He didn't tease – as he was sometimes wont to do – instead his mouth closed over her exactly where she needed him and his tongue came out and swept across her. He worked her with knowing experienced strokes of lips and tongue and alternated suction of his mouth until she felt the fire building in her belly radiate to the top of her and tip of her toes and finally, in a breathless moment of pure bliss, explode over her. She screamed her orgasm and clutched handfuls of his hair and used them as leverage to hold his head against her as she rode the waves of pleasure. When she came down, he was still there, giving her small licks and gentle touches intended to both soothe and reignite the flames.

He pulled her back down with strong hands on her thighs and settled her back on his lap. He slid inside her in the same motion and she moaned as he filled her completely. He moved his hands to her waist and held her there while she reached out and braced both arms on the side of the tub over his shoulders. Their mouths met again and in unspoken agreement, they began their dance. He used the leverage of his hands on her waist to lift her up; she pushed against her palms on the tub to lower herself back down. They started in a slow gentle pace that teased more than satisfied but they couldn't hold back the passion that always engulfed them for long. Mere minutes after they started, the water was churning from their movements rather than just the jets.

She felt the heat burning again, hotter and higher this time, threatening to consume, but she reached for it, strained against her hands and leapt for it. She shoved herself down on him again, and felt him fill her so deep and hard. She threw her head back and moaned as she went over, the glorious fire burning her in scorching pleasure. She felt him join her. His head slumped against her throat, giving his own moan that ended on her name, as his hands moved behind her. His open palms spread against her back and held her to him as they rode out the waves of their orgasms together.

When she could think again, she settled comfortably into his lap, and his arms came around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"That is so much better," she told him with quiet satisfaction.

"Yeah?" he asked with amusement coloring his voice.

"Yeah," she answered with satiation in hers.

"Hmmm," he murmured and kissed the top of her head. They were quiet and held each other in the warm water for long minutes before he spoke again, "Shepard?"

"Hmmm?" she echoed him, beginning to feel very lazy and sleepy but too content to move.

"Where did you put the massage wands?" he asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

Sleepy or not, she shot straight up and met his laughing gaze. She glared at him for a moment then she smiled that smile… "Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he confirmed and gave her a smile of his own.


End file.
